The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to image object tagging and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of tagging image objects in images of a specific user.
During the last years, since the advent of digital photography and in particular after the thriving social networks, there are a flood of images and videos which are uploaded to network accessible documents and are uploaded to user computers and data storage, such as webpages and shared folders.